


The Knight and The Dragon

by humhumhum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhumhum/pseuds/humhumhum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will save Stiles from a blood thirsty dragon, even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**The great dragon was hurled down--that ancient serpent called the devil, or Satan (...) (Revelation 12:9)**

 

Above the Misty Mountains, there was an old tower. It was grey and cold, endlessly rising towards the dark sky, searching the forests under its feet. There were other watchtowers within the vast lands of the kingdom, they unsurprisingly contained life; behind their high walls there were dukes with their wives, handsome daughters and sons, fearless knights, talented cooks, stablemen, maids, errand boys and countless others. The old tower had empty corridors instead, the life had long gone, stolen, except for one; the dragon. There was no one within a thousand mills that did not harbor the fear in their heart created by this horrific, ill intended, disgusting beast. It murdered Queen Talia’s battalions with its infernal breath just a quarter-century ago. Before that, there were fools blinded by their desires, dreamt about the golden crowns and shiny coins or knights wanted fame shinier than king’s coins. Yet, there was no one, absolutely no one that succeeded to survive and live long enough to enjoy the gold or victory. They were lying under the ground and all the gold and all the glory continued to be in the grasp of the dragon solely.

The ill doings of the beast was not limited with stolen sheep or cold-blooded kills. No, old devil wanted anything and everything beautiful, and its obscene desires ended up with the abduction of the beloved princess Lydia in her wedding night. Rumor had it the dragon casted a spell and seduced the girl, poor fiancé of the princess turned mad with whispers. He was desperately in love with the princess since his childhood years, despite his unlucky position, he did not give up his love, after many years and countless disapprovals he managed to prove himself and achieved the impossible until everything taken his hands. It didn’t take long the young man made up his mind to follow his intended. Pity! Yes, she was proud and cold beauty like an uncut ruby yet everyone knew that it was a futile attempt and there were no coming back for the two of them now.  
Grieving father of the young man went to the Queen for begging; he was his only son, apple of his eye, only heir of his small fortune. ‘What I did to deserve this?’ he asks, ‘Am I not punished enough in this life?’ And despite all his proud he began to beg: ‘Only you could save my son my Queen!’

Queen Talia had mercy in her heart; she knew the pain of the lost ones. There was no way to send another battalion to the open mouth of the enemy, in that dire days even one man was precious. Queen asked her loyal subject lived in her lands, nobody dared to answer her call, then she did demand from her knights, she even promised a fortune, honor and lands. But it was clearly an impossible task to find someone willing to go to the castle even for the Queen. Only the word of the dragon was enough a cause to begin to tremble, even most courageous of the men in kingdom turned pale with the imaginary shadow of the beast. The affair began to effect the Queen’s reputation and this unfortunately meant a sacrifice from Queen’s own blood. Finally, in the midst of a discussion between knights prince Derek rouse where he sat and said:

-I go. If the two of them are still breathing then I will return with them, if not I will kill the beast and give their souls peace.

Wise Queen predicted this day weeks ago, even so her heart shattered in pieces. That damned dragons ate her family one by one, first his husband, and elder son, then his brother, now Derek, but what to do? She was a just ruler, could not ask this from young or desperate, or go to thieves or bandits. She did not govern her lands with terror; she could not torture her knights until they gave up. No, this could only be done by blood.

The court silenced for a second, men looked prince with fear and guilt. He was young, had a beautiful wife and three children- one still in the crib. The dragon was merciless; it did not mind the wailing of the children, begging of the men. The piercing voice of the wife cut through the silence:

-Of course husband of mine, she said with cold pride, you are the most courageous man of the entire kingdom.

Kate’s pride was almost in the level of the madness, everyone in the court assured for this completely in that second.

The queen, on the other hand acknowledged the words just a slight bow of her head, and shining eyes with unshed tears.

 ...

At the dawn of the third day prince Derek was ready, he took two horses, one for riding one for to carry everything he needed in his long journey. He mounted on his black stallion and set off leaving behind his family.

First weeks were tolerable, there were rivers near, small lakes with clean cold water to drink and shower. He was no fool, he knew there was only a miniscule possibility to turn back his home, he knew this late summer days were precious. So, when he found the chance he washed his clothes and swam. He watched the clear sky lying in the grass; his clothes beside him were drying slowly with the sweet summer breeze.

Most of his life passed with nightmares, he was not a vengeful man, revenge could not cure his heart, he lost his father and brother very young, and since then he was a silent man. His queen and later his wife taught him not to show weakness yet he suspected that everyone knew that he was interrupted, crippled.  
The second he volunteered for this hopeless journey the nightmares with burned arms and heads stopped. The ghosts of his family finally gave his mind peace; probably they knew that Derek was in the brink of joining them. This was his fate, he felt like it, he was more mortal and freer now then he was fifteen. Sadly, the days with sun and summer rains ended fast. He got closer to his goal, changing weather, and growing shadows said so. Now nights were chilling, his clothes always half wet with moist.

 

Winter caught him in the midway, there were days that he did not encounter even smallest beings, and with that first signs of the hunger began to show itself. After one desperate cold night in a cave that killed one of his horses, he woke up to morose silhouette of the castle. The growing pain in his legs was excruciating, he could not feel his toes anymore, but the endless rest had to wait. There were only miles that separated him from his goal. There were no food to take with him, so he rested his head on his stallion’s neck for a moment, then he release it after that. He was quite accustomed to the small sounds of the horses constantly made, but there was no way of climb over the mountain with a horse. He turned towards the mountain, his sharp green eyes searching for something; after a few seconds he shook of with uneasiness as if like the mountain watching him too.

…

‘This is hell’, he thought himself, under him there was a dark abyss seemed endless. The cutting wind was not calming down, not even for a second, maybe he was too tired, he was constantly loosing his way, he was madly searching for a path with no luck, he began to think that the paths were moving around him. There was at least two days climbing waiting for him, maybe more, he had to rest.

He finally collapsed in a hole he could find in deep darkness that surrounded him. The mountain felt timeless; there was no sun, no water, no nothing, only Derek, only his thoughts and wishes and fears The wind stilled and Derek deliriously thought that mountain cocked an ear, listening his wandering mind. He did not know how much time passed in that frozen hole. Until the moon reached and showed him a path, guided him like a shepherd. He had a fever, he must had a fever, he could only think that the mountain yielded before him like a living thing.

After that he did not rest, he continued to walk until he reached the gigantic gate of the tower. He took his sword in hand. He thought that there would be locks, traps. Dragons were cunning things, tricky one could say, everyone knew that. Just a one touch of his hand enough to left ajar the doors, maybe this was the trick?

He walked slowly, searching. There was a family once, lived here, until the arrival of the Dragon they laughed, fought over trivial things, like he did, a very long time ago. Now there was no sound except the light taps of his feet. Silence was no use, if the Dragon was here, he must be aware of the uninvited guest in its halls. He climbed upstairs; the heat suddenly hit his face. It was here, its poisonous warm move in the castle like a fire. He grasped the hilt of his thick, strong sword. He was ready to cut his enemy without a blink. He will do what he must, for his Queen, for his family, his country, and lost ones that he loved dearly. He held his breath and entered the room that radiated the heat.  
He froze with what he saw. In the center of the room there was a great pile of gold and ruby, on top of that a young boy was sleeping with a deep sleep, the rich voice of the fire in fireplace was filling the room. With solemn steps Derek approached, he feared that this was a trap, and the dragon was waiting. Child awoke with fear, his eyes madly searched the chamber;

-What are you doing?! He said. It was out of the castle, are you mad? Go, go away while you can! Save yourself!

-Is princess Lydia with you? Asked Derek with a low voice.

The eyes of the child filled up with grieve. He wrapped his arms around himself:  
-No… Dragon grew tired of her, I told her to shut up, just, just… She did not listen, she never, never… If it sees you… You have to go! Now!

-Come with me, said Derek stretched out a hand.

The kid downright terrified now:  
-I can’t, I can’t, it finds me, it always finds me, it kills both of us.

Derek could see why the dragon kept him, he was a married man, loyal to his wife, and still he was not blind. There was an elegant crown sitting on his head, shining bright with emerald stones. This kid became a part of the treasure of the Dragon.

-What is your name?

-Stiles, kid answered.

The thick brows of Derek lifted with a silent question.

A mocking smile, so small, almost invisible, appeared in his face just a second:  
-Not my real name, it is just easier to say.

-If you are not coming with me, I will wait with you here Derek said, sitting beside the child.

Stiles shook his head;  
-No, listen, there is no way out, you have to understand. If you stay here when it comes, even if it won’t kill you, it won’t release you, ever, if you don’t escape now, you have to stay with me forever here.

Derek did not answer, he began to wait determinedly returning of the beast.

... 

After an hour, kid understood Derek’s determination, and stood up with pitying eyes:  
-Are you hungry? There is food here, if you are crazy enough to fight with it, you have to gather your strength.

Derek followed him downstairs, Stiles suddenly grinned and opened the door of the cellar. There were barrels of wine, cold meat, various spices with vivid colors. With clever hands kid began to fill a silver plate with sweet rabbit meat and a glass of wine with a ripe red color, then he showed the way:  
-If it catches us in downstairs, we can’t escape, he said.

There were a small chamber in the ground floor, Stiles entered there and went a dark corner, began to collect brushwood for fireplace. In seconds there was fire, and despite the stone walls, chamber started to warm up.  
Derek sat cross-legged, and devoured the meat. Wine tasted divine, so soft, like a liquid silk. ‘At least’, he thought, ‘my last meal fits for a king’

...

Night fell down shortly after, and the anxious face of Stiles lightened.

-It won’t be coming back, it always return before the night falls.

-I didn’t hear before a dragon leaving its castle, said Derek with a thoughtful voice. He feared to be deceived.

-Me too. Honestly I did not heard of any dragon other than that.

Derek confirmed with his head, the lineage of the dragons was draining, there were mostly rumors now. Derek knew only one dragon other than this, and it had been killed by his father and brother nearly thirty years ago.

-Where it went?

Stiles shook his shoulders;  
-How should I know? I’m terrified when it is here, when it goes I can only be grateful.

  
-Have you tried to escape?

Stiles looked with a sour smile:  
-Countless times.

...

  
Stiles finally convinced Derek that it was safe now to go south wing of the tower, there was a room there, with a wide bed, decorated with various furs, across it stood a marble mirror. Before the small window there is a magnificent tub with golden claw foot.

-Dragon wished Lydia for his wife, this was her bridal chamber, he said with a poisonous voice.

Derek looked the pale, child like fiancé of the princess, and wished that he never followed his childhood love after this place.

-Unfortunately, there is no other bed in this place, kid said with a little redness in his cheeks, the Dragon never sleeps in bed.  
When Derek gave no answer, he offered to bring hot water.

-Hot water can be good, Derek answered slowly.


	2. The Second Night

**Birds fly, fish swim, animals run. The running animal can be caught in a trap, the swimmer in a net, and the flyer by an arrow. But there is the Dragon; I don’t know how it rides on the wind or how it reaches the heavens. Today I met Lao-Tzu and I can say that I have seen the Dragon. (Confucius, narrated by J. L. Borges)**

 

He investigated his dirty clothes while he took them off. His riding coat torn into shreds mostly, there was no hope for his leather belt nor his traveling shoes. He already left his arm and leg armor when it became obvious that there was no way to carry them during his hellish climb. His wool shirt was beyond repair, and his undershirt was not in a better shape, and if his eyes were not mistaken the size of the hole in his trousers easily could welcome a rat.

He slowly put his sword near the tub so if necessity rose he could easily grab it, and then sank into steaming water. The bath almost immediately showed its effect; the painful knot in his shoulders and calves slowly relaxed.

When he finally finished the water turned lukewarm. There was saffron colored cotton waiting for him so that he could dry himself, on top of it he found a sharp knife and a small bar of soap, smelling like wild lilies. His beard grew long and now while clean still tangled hopelessly, he shaved, uncertain why, for his death or for an entirely opposite thing.  
He was looking at the mirror, when he saw Stiles at the door, the boy got closer after a second, he brought clean garments:  
-This should fit you, he said.

When he saw the hesitation of Derek he added in an embarrassed tone:  
-I understand if you don’t want to.

-Who was the owner of these?

Stiles grimaced;  
-I don’t know exactly, downstairs is full with it, I just choose one that can fit you.

Derek finally shook his head:  
-It is no use for them now.

Stiles had a thoughtful expression on his face when he offered it one more time. While he was taking them from him, Derek caught the honey eyes of the boy trailing his naked chest. Stiles blushed slightly turned his gaze towards his feet.

…

He knew what this could mean; he was a chevalier yes, a prince but he was also a soldier and he had eyes and ears. Honestly, this was a fairly common practice in his kingdom; there was always enough high-spirited stable boys around, so young and full of life and mostly equally poor, that even married and noble choose them over their wives.

While his mind toyed with these thoughts Stiles silently came back to the room, he also changed his clothes. Derek’s gaze turned to him involuntarily. His heart gave a loud thump, Stiles was lithe and young, damned young.

The boy straightly went to the bed, pulled covers, hiding under the furs like a crocodile so, so silent.

Derek a little breathless took his long sword and followed him; once he lay down he placed the sword on his chest, like he did whenever he was in enemy lands.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but even he saw nothing he could feel the intoxicating warmth of Stiles. He was… He was just there, painfully within reach. There was thirteen years that he did not slept with other than his wife. It is natural to feel alive, aroused? Isn’t it?

He fixed his restless gaze on the dark ceiling. He spent his whole life among them yet never before in his life had taken an interest in men. Hell, before his wife there was only two, and if he remembered correctly he did not know what he was doing with the first one. Unsurprisingly he was a little abashed now.

Stiles was not a stable boy, and even if he was Derek was not sure that he could kept him as a secret, did him in the back of the stable and went to his home. But he did want to do him, wasn’t he?

The low voice of Stiles pulled him off his inner turmoil.

-What is your name? Asked boy, his golden eyes illuminated by the dark light of the wood fire which is burning its nest, murmuring secrets in its low cracking language.

-Derek.

-Derek, repeated Stiles with a whisper.

There was a slight tremble on Derek’s skin. If Stiles wanted, he could take Derek easily in that moment, without a fight. He was in no state to resist him. Stiles tense as a bow was watching him, nevertheless he did not come any closer.

Despite his tiredness it took too long to sank into sleep, the fire began to fade; even so inside of the bed was warm like a caress.

…

When Derek woke up, Stiles was across the room, looking through the small window, watching the pitch dark. He heard the sound of his waking, but took no trouble to turn his head:

-I will watch for him, he said, please rest.

Stiles’ clothing was so thin, his skin was so painfully pale like he was a part of a dream. Derek in utter surrender gave in to that voice, left his head one more time on soft, vermillion pillows.

…

Second day found them like this, dawn reached with its graceful, bright cold fingers, but the Dragon not.

…

Stiles was smiling while watching Derek ate the thick sausages in his plate hungrily:

-My brother and I used to eat like that, he had a hunger just like you.

Stiles for a second was looking surprised by himself that he commented on that.

-I didn’t know that you have a brother.

-Not by blood.

-Where is he? Asked Derek, drinking an exotic, sweet tea that he tasted for the first time.

-They killed him, said Stiles with a dark face.

Derek saw his expression, unveiled. He didn’t know that such a young face could be capable of holding this kind of cold grudge. His body responded it with a chill. He found it terrifying yet devastatingly beautiful, like a thunder, a storm.

-I’m sorry for your loss, he answered, I lost my father and brother when I was in the womb. They departed to kill a dragon that settled in the north. They managed to kill it but they perished with flames of the Dragon.

-I’m sorry for your loss, too, Stiles said lowly.

 

...

When the night fell Stiles return from cellar with a swan-neck carafe full of delicious wine and two long pipes with quality tobacco. They sat together silently smoking and gazing stars. Derek mostly gazing soft cheeks and beauty marks of Stiles, he took a deep breath:  
-How old are you?  
-I was at an age that I could marry Lydia, said Stiles, his eyes were piercing Derek’s eyes.  
Derek swallowed what was left in his glass.  
...

Stiles with a last sip in his own glass stood up, intended to prepare for bed. Slowly, very slowly he washed his face and hands, dried them carefully, built an eager fire then tamed it, after this long ceremony he looked Derek who was sitting on the bed watching him. Stiles picked up the covers, and in an instant Derek’s strong, wistful hands pulled him atop. He took Stiles’ soft shirt hastily, his fingers were wandering, discovering. He looked above a moment, Stiles’ face was still, almost expressionless, yet his eyes burning like a golden flame, he showered him with kisses. His hands trailed down south, he felt his treasure trail under his finger with a surprise, he was no boy; that close his body whispering maturity, unlike his face, his arms were hairy like a man, and his body was not soft, like he expected. He was throbbing between his legs, wanted to do so many things at once, his sword was abandoned under the bed, damned dragon all forgotten. Derek grasped his legs boldly, spread them, now Stiles was sitting on him, like a man mounting a horse. He stilled a second, shadows were growing around them, in the dim light of the chamber Stiles seemed divine, like a candle in a temple. He reached out, gently, he took his mouth, his lips were dry, his mouth in contrast was temptingly wet. A kiss bloomed, like an arrow pulling back, shivering slightly for finding a release. His curious hands found something strange, he withdrew a bit, there was a pendant, wrapped Stiles’ neck tightly, like a white eye, a pearl shining in the middle, perfectly round and old looking. How come he never noticed such a thing? Fascinated, he reached for it. Stiles startled, pulled away:  
-Derek, he asked with a troubled voice, if I wanted a thing from you?

-Whatever you want, answered Derek, _only allow me to touch you_.

-Derek set off tonight, say everyone in the tower is dead, and the dragon has long gone.

Caressing Stiles’ face Derek said;  
-I can’t, I can’t leave you here.

-I will stay here until the end, do you want to stay with me? Asked Stiles, burning with anger, escaped the hands of the Derek.

Derek did not know what he wants, feared it even so, still burning with desire he laid down silently.


	3. The Third Night

**When he went back to the first pit, he found the dragon writhing and groaning in its death agony. As soon as it saw him, it cried out, for it still retained the power of human speech:**   
**"Oh! you unlucky one, the gold will prove your ruin as it has mine. A curse is on it. Who has it is accursed!"**   
**Saying this, the creature died. –Stories of the Nibelungen**

 

The Dragon still hadn’t showed his tail in the third day.

  
...

Derek was eating with no real appetite, on his plate pork and mutton, veal and ham all lying side by side. He felt sick, feverish, his mind flew around only for caught by Stiles again and again.  
-You don’t seem good, said Stiles, offering a cup, drink this.

Derek with slightly trembling hands accepted it. The cup was porcelain, so thin, he could see shadow of his fingers, and the tea inside was a light carmine.  
-What is inside of it?

-Herbs you hadn’t heard of it before. Drink it.

Derek raised a brow but still drank. There was a strange ringing in his ears.

-You need rest.

-No, said Derek with a cracked voice, I need to find it.

-What are you even talking about? You are took weak to face him.

-I must find it as soon as possible. 

 

-This is the fever talking.

Derek sat up angrily.  
-No, I know it is there, playing with me, waiting, lying in ambush.

-Derek, asked Stiles, do you really think that you can defeat him?

There was an edge in his tone, a hidden coldness, Derek couldn’t tell exactly but it sounded like he was mocking him.

Derek scowled:  
-I have to.

-You never have seen a dragon in your life, have you? You think you can sly a dragon easily? Have his treasures for yourself? Even if you can, his gold will ruin you.

-It can have its damned gold. I don’t want the worm’s goblets or crowns.

Stiles turned his gaze on Derek’s pale face.  
-So you want the glory, praises and songs, a name engraved to your stone.

Derek took a step forward, his breath was almost touching Stiles’ face:  
-I can’t leave you here for its mercy, and I can’t take you with me without defeating it first.

Stiles smiled yet his eyes were carrying sadness, some kind of pity, he made his way towards the door, then stopped, fingers were moving restlessly, touching the necklace, his lips opened, said something, it took a second for Derek to understand.  
-The treasure of his will be your ruin Derek, if it is the gold you want or else. But I can show you something if you want to defeat him. The Dragon, like everyone else, has a secret.

Derek, like a hound smelling the hunt, looked at Stiles:  
-Show me, so I can save you.

Stiles lost in thought said nothing.

-Stiles.

-This is really what you wish? Aren’t you afraid of your own fall?

-Show me.

Stiles with a bitter voice said:  
-Come with me.

  
…

  
They started to walk, Stiles was leading him across the bold rocks, slippery paths. The cold morning light was taking his eyes. Derek didn’t ask where they were going. He knew in his blood that Stiles was carrying him to his victory. They didn’t come across any animals, only owls hooting somewhere far away, even the wind bowed his head. Still the air was cold and sharp like a knife. Shortly after Stiles stopped before a dark wall, it was not build by human hands; it was nature’s work solely.  
Stiles raised his arm, waved it for him to come closer. Derek carefully followed him through a hidden hole.  
Darkness was everywhere; his heart was beating like a trapped animal.

Suddenly, there was a silver pound behind his eyes. The water was eddying tirelessly yet did not seem to reach anywhere.

With the help of his blurred memory, he said slowly:  
-They say dragons follow where the divine water is.

-Take off your clothes.

Derek did what he was told.

-The choice is yours. You can still turn away.

Like a moth, he couldn’t take his eyes from the mirror-like water. It was chanting, calling him. He closed his eyes and left himself to the water. His body dived deep, he got drawn into it, his lungs emptied itself. Betrayed and heavy he sank the bottom until the hands drew him aback.

-They were mistaken, said Stiles, holding him tightly, while he was taking deep breaths, dragons do not follow water, the water follows where the dragon is.

Before his eyes closed, his ears heard something surprising:  
-The birds, Derek said, they are talking.

  
…

  
He woke up with caressing hands wandering in his cheeks:

-Stiles? He asked with a beating heart.

-Derek, said Stiles with a heavy voice. You must return to your kingdom or else it will be too late.

Derek drew his head nearer to Stiles’ warm hand, kissing his fingers, like a father kissing his most beloved child’s wounded hand:  
-I know who you are, he said slowly.

Stiles’ eyes glowed for a second, like a fire eating life, and they sank into darkness again:  
-Who am I Derek?

Derek with a reverence kissed inside of his burning wrists:  
-You are the master of this house, he said.

His voice was now full of awe and fear:  
-You are the last dragon remained here.

 

...

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try, I wrote this first in my own language, and now I decided to translate to English. If you catch any mistake please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
